Lessons
by Dotsx1294
Summary: Lauren wants to do some learning...


"James, Lauren," Rat started from the bathroom going over to the couch where Lauren and James were sitting. "I've got a tournament and I won't be back until late, so try not to get yourself in too much trouble.

"Oh, and if campus is destroyed," he began before James interruped her, "We're not that bad"

Rat grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. James got up and locked the door behind them and went and sat back down on the chair opposite of Lauren. Lauren was flipping through the channels failing to find something so he switched it off. The playful banter between the two siblings went on for a while .

"Why didn't you kiss Rat today, he obviously wanted it."

This caused Lauren to choke on the breath she had pulled down, but she eventually calmed himself down. She threw out a couple of excuses that James kept shooting down like a fighter pilot in WWII. "I don't want to talk about it," Lauren said to her brother.

"I can help you Lauren, I'm an expert at relationships," James interjected.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Lauren yelled before calming back down.

They wouldn't exchange words for a while. They went back to the couch and turned the TV back on. Lauren was having a hard time picking out a show again. She had things on her mind; she tossed the remote to her bro and said, "I'm going to my room." He caught the remote and changed it to his favourite show as she left. Lauren on the other hand was having a harder time. After she closed her door, he lied down on his bed with the words of her brother still swimming through her head. "She wasn't any good with boys," and she knew it. If only there was a way to get better that wasn't embarrassing. She kept thinking about it for a while.

James on the other hand was getting bored of the TV after about an hour of his show. He flipped through a few channels, but couldn't find anything else of interest, so he turned off the TV. He sat there for a little while, but he heard a door open and he looked over to the front door and saw Lauren was walking over to him. She sat down on the couch, but didn't say anything.

A few awkward minutes later and Lauren turned to her, "I'm sorry I yelled at you," Lauren sputtered out, "Maybe you could help me."

"Hmm..." James thought to himself before he got up and went to his bed. He came back with a pillow. "What you want me to go to sleep," Lauren joked.

James wasn't really in the mood for jokes, "No, you're going to kiss it."

"Are you kidding, how this is going to help me," Lauren asks.

"Just do it, or I won't help you," James instructs.

Lauren went to protest, but James quickly shot him down with his eyes. She started to kiss it, but it looked REALLY awkward. "No, that's now how you do it," James told his sister. She tried it again and again, and it still looked extremely awkward. "No, no, that's now how you do it," James said in disbelief about how bad she was.

"Watch how I do it," he closed his eyes and pretended to kiss. She was taking mental notes.

"Now try it again," James instructed.

She took up the pillow again and her kissing wasn't improving, in fact, it was getting worse. "I think it's the pillow," Lauren used as her excuse. "Fine, what do you want to kiss," James asked. "I don't know," Lauren responded. James got up once again and went to his bed again. This time he came back with a mirror.

"Now, try it with this," James instructed her handing him the mirror.

She took the mirror and put it in front of her face. She quickly became distracted looking at how handsome she was.

"Kiss it," James snapped.

"Alright, alright, hold your horses," Lauren joked. She leaned into kiss the mirror, but no luck.

James went and found something else, but that didn't work either. She kept trying everything until she was stuck on the couch.

"I've tried almost everything I could think of," James muttered in disbelief.

"Well, what have you thought of that we haven't done," Lauren asked.

"You could practice on me, but that would be awkward," James explained.

"Please, I'm desperate, I'll try anything," Lauren pleaded to her brother.

It took a little while, but eventually James gave in. Lauren tried the puppy dog look, but that only got James to laugh when her lip wouldn't stop shaking. "Fine, but you owe me big," James said.

Lauren leaned towards her sister and lips touched momentarily, but they quickly pulled apart.

"That was weird," they both said in perfect unison.

After getting over the weirdness they leaned in and tried again. What began as a quick tutorial turned into a full out make out session. Their lips surrounded each other's and happy thoughts danced around in James and Lauren's heads. They were in heaven. Lauren reached her hand behind and started stroking the back of his head. It was her hand that brought him back to reality and he pulled away. He wiped his mouth with his arm and sat back.

"Very good," he commended him on her achievement.

They turned the TV back on and there wasn't a mention about the kiss for the rest of the night. Eventually it was time for bed, they said their good nights and they went off in their separate directions. Both of their doors shut and they were both getting ready for bed.

James was in his room and he went over to his mirror and began looking into it, it wasn't long before he heard a knock at his door. He opened it up and Lauren was standing there.

"Can we practice again," Lauren pleaded to her sister. He wasn't sure, it got close last time, but his sister begged. He sat him down and sat down next to him.

Lauren led this time and placed her lips on James. Their lips interlocked and their head turned. What started out as a small kissed turned into a passionate one. Eventually, their lips broke apart and they pulled back. Lauren looked deep into his dark brown eyes. James looked into Lauren's eyes. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted Lauren. They leaned back into each other's and began making out again. It wasn't long before James' hand rose up and started stroking the back of Lauren's head. A couple of strokes later and his hand began rubbing her back down. His hand kept sliding down until he reached a bump.

"Her bra," he thought to himself, but kept his hand going down his back. James' hands went on her stomach and up to her pecs. They broke away, but their hands still on each other's body.

James knew better, but he wanted him so badly. No guy had ever made his feel like this. Like he was special. His hands went to the bottom of her shirt and he grabbed it lifting it up over her head. He marvelled at her body.

"She had obviously done some working out," he thought to himself. His hands felt over every bump of her chest before he leaned over and began kissing her chest. He placed a couple of kiss on her chest before Lauren lifted his back up. She leaned over and began kissing his neck causing James to moan. James captivated by his brother's kissing; Lauren reached to the bottom of his shirt and grabbed it. James snapped back into reality and grabbed Lauren's hands. They looked into each other's eye and James saw it in Lauren's. Love.

He relinquished his hold on his brother's hands and she pulled the top off. He couldn't believe how much she had become a young woman. Much more like a girl quite a few years older. Her breasts filled out her bra fully. He laid her on his back and began placing kisses down her body, eventually reaching her breasts. These kisses caused a sensation in Lauren he never had felt before. Before long, Lauren moved down to his stomach. Her tongue danced around on his belly button causing James to rub Lauren's head. Eventually, she came back up and began kissing his again. James seized the moment and flipped Lauren onto her back. He was in control now. He slid down his bed and began undoing Lauren's belt. Eventually, he got it unhooked and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. He tugged at her jeans and eventually they came off. They fell to the floor in a heap and Lauren was lying there in her knickers.

James pulled Lauren back up to him and reached behind to unsnap her bra, but found no success. She reached behind and quickly undid allowing her bra to fall to the floor next to James's jeans. Her ivory coloured breasts and light pink nipples were now exposed. James reached and began fondling one of them playfully while the other was being teased by James's mouth. Eventually, Lauren got tired of James teasing her breasts and forced him down. He pulled away and began to unbutton her jeans, slowly unzipping the zipper. She wiggled her hips rhythmically and it wasn't long before her jeans lied on the floor next to his. James lied Lauren back down on the bed and began kissing her while his hand began combing all over her body. His hand slid down in between in her thigh, he could feel the heat coming from her. With the tender touching of her brother, Lauren fought for control and eventually got it. With James lying on his back propped up by his elbows, Lauren slid her fingers into James's boxers and slid them off of him. She saw it. His penis just lying there. A good five inches she estimated. She had never seen one before, but instinctively knew what to do. Like a lion in the jungle.

She moved down towards his penis and began touching it. She instinctively began to put her mouth on it, licking his "head". It began to spring to life. Relying on her instincts, she began sliding his penis into the depths of her mouth, slowly bringing it back to the surface. James threw his head back and began moaning.

"Lauren, Alllll..." James moaned. She kept this up and it wasn't long before James said, "Lauren stop, or I'm going to give in." She wanted it, she didn't know why, but she wanted it. Her mind wasn't in control. A few more seconds and he released his juices in her mouth. She choked on it at first, but it eventually went down her throat. She savoured the tastes even though she couldn't describe them. She pulled his penis out of his mouth. He pulled her back up to her and put her on her back. He reached for her underwear and she obliged by lifting her hips up allowing James to slide her underwear off her long, slender legs. Her underwear joined her other clothes on the ground in a heap.

James began kissing her feet slowly moving up her legs. Kiss by kiss, he eventually began working his way up to her until he reached her inner thighs. She was in pure heaven with him kissing her thighs. He spread her legs a bit further and began kissing closer and closer to her womanhood. He could feel the heat given off by her, but like most men, he didn't want to "go down on her." He pulled himself back up to her and began kissing her again. They kissed passionately for a while longer. Lauren needed James. James needed Lauren. James lied Lauren back down on her back and positioned himself in front of her opening. He looked up at her and she gave him an approving nod.

"This might hurt, Lauren," James explained to Lauren.  
>"I'm ready," Lauren responded.<p>

James pulled his penis and readied himself to enter her. He slid his penis in slowly, but her tight virgin walls wouldn't allow his erect penis in. He slowly entered himself in her. He looked up and Lauren was grimacing.

"Lauren, I'm not meaning to hurt you," James said sadly to his sister as he began to pull his penis out.  
>"No, keep going," Lauren urged her brother.<p>

James kept sliding his penis in slowly and he eventually reached her cherry.

"I love you Lauren," James said.  
>"I love you too, James," Lauren said back.<p>

He pushed his dick up against her cherry and broke through, he looked back up his sister and a single tear was rolling down from her eye. He used his hand to wipe the tear from Lauren's face. He kept pushing his penis up as far he could go, but her butt reached his pelvis. He began pulling his penis back out.

"Faster, faster," Lauren instructed in ecstasy.

He pulled himself out of her completely and then positioned himself to go into her depths yet again. He pulled out again and pushed back inside. He kept repeating this, picking up speed with every thrust. "Lauren," James kept moaning over and over again. "James," Lauren kept moaning. They kept at it, but both knew it wasn't long before they couldn't hold it in anymore.

A few more seconds passed before James felt Lauren release her love juices. The feeling of her juices spilling all over his manhood caused him to shoot her cum inside of her. She could feel the warmness in her. They were cherishing every moment of it. He pulled Lauren on top of her trying to keep the special moment going, but they were only able to last a little while longer. They were getting weaker and weaker as the time went by. Eventually, they both lost the strength they had and James pulled himself out of Lauren. He pulled both of them under the covers and pulled them back over them. He pulled Lauren into her and hugged her. They lay like this for a while before dozing off to sleep.


End file.
